paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Hittites
Summary : As the pups are trying to save the Space Engine, the pups accidentally travel back to the time of the Hittites. Believing they are demigods, the Hittites take them in warmly, but the Princess Pup soon falls in love with Rubble, which causes complications when the pups soon realize that a great evil is threatening the Hittites' gods and goddesses. It's now up to the pups to save them and the Hittites. Cast Canon Pups Sylvia Sweetie Angus The Princess Pup The Hittites The Gods and Goddesses Story The pups are at the playground teaching Sweetie how to play. Sweetie, however doesn't seem interested. Tracker : Come on amiga! What's wrong? Sweetie : Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that I've never played with anyone before. I don't know how. Tracker : That's why we brought you here. A frisbee flies past. Sweetie : (confused) All of a sudden I feel a strong urge to chase that. Tracker : That's what you're supposed to do. Sweetie : Oh, ok. (dashes after the frisbee and returns with it in her mouth) That was fun. I actually enjoyed that. Tracker : But, who threw it. Angus : I did. Sweetie : Angus! You look bluer than usual. Angus : I just got a call from someone and she wants to sell the Space Engine for spare parts. Tracker and Sweetie : What? Angus : And she said she wants it within a few hours. Tracker : Is Masilla at it again? Angus : Is that what you call her? Sweetie : She did try to steal Titanic. Rocky : (having overheard his evil sister's name) What does she want now? (the other pups are now at the scene) Sweetie : She wants the Space Engine. And right after I got to see the Dinosaurs too. Tracker : That T-Rex almost ate the Engine! Angus : We were lucky she had a tongue to tell her it wasn't food. Chase : What do we do now? Rubble : How about we hide it? Rocky : We've played that trick on Masilla before. She won't fall for it again. Rubble : Good point. Sylvia : Even if we did find a place for the Space Engine, how do we hold off Masilla. Chase : We may have to think about that, but first we need to hide it. Pups, to the Lookout! Scene changes with Chase's badge. The Space Engine is sitting on the driveway as the pups are ready to move it into Ryder's garage. Angus : And why exactly is Ryder gone? Rocky : Family issues. He'll be back in a few days. Angus : We don't have a few days. Rocky : Only Masilla would make such a rediculous offer. Angus : There's just the matter of making sure everything's still working. Zuma : We'll help you. Angus : Thanks. Sylvia : (saddened) I'm gonna miss this thing. The pups board the Space Engine for what they believe will be the last time. The door closes behind them. They then begin to recall good memories as they roam aimlessly throughout the Engine. Sweetie picks up the rock from Venus and begins to tear. Everest looks tearfully at the water ice from Mercury. Angus sits by the control panel sighing. He slams his head on the panel and accidentally hits a button. He and the pups are shocked as the Space Engine roars back to life. Angus : Hold on everybody! The pups strap in as the Space Engine disappears once again. When it reappears, it is in the middle of a hilly grass plain. Fields are seen in the distance. The pups are confused. Sweetie : Where and when are we? Angus : According to the map, we are in Turkey in... 1300 BC. Tracker : Isn't that when the Hittite Empire was at its peak? Angus : No, that time's passed. But it is still strong. Sylvia : I can tell we're in ancient times. Those fields look artificial. They weren't there before man. Marshall : Ancient people? I wanna see my ancestors! Angus : Wait a minute. These are ancient peoples. Their knowledge of the world is very different from our own. It may be best of we don't try to share our knowledge. We don't wan't to create a paradox. They're always a problem. Rubble : We can still go out though, right? Angus : Not without appropriate clothing. I'll also cloak the Space Engine so none of the natives can see us. Chase : We don't actually want them to see us yet. We're not ready to greet them. Sylvia : Why don't we disguise ourselves as uh... caravans? They were common in this time. Chase : But who should our caravan come from? Sylvia : We just need to look like random travellers. Maybe they'll let us in. Angus : That might just work. The pups exit the still cloaked Space Engine now dressed as a caravan and begin a slow walk toward the Hittite city. When they get there, they are confronted by a pair of guards. Guard 1 : State your business. Angus : Don't be alarmed. We're merely travelers. Sweetie : We've heard tales of your greatness. Guard 1 : That does make sense, but we are under orders to keep intruders out. Chase : We don't want any trouble. We just need a place to stay. We've been away from civilization for some time. Guard 2 : How long? Chase : It'a been so long, we've lost track of the days. Guard 2 : (smiling) Have the Hutena been toying with you? Chase : (confused but unwilling to blow his cover) Yes, they have. One came to me telling of a city not far from our last camp before winding up at these mighty gates. Guard 2 : She must've known something about you. Chase : Possibly so. She blessed me with a vision of greatness beyond imagination. Guard 1 : Not many are gifted enough to receive such a blessing from the gods. Guard 2 : Most of them are demigods. Guard 1 : Does that mean you are a demigod? Chase : I didn't say that. Guard 1 : You are implying it. We'll let you in. Enjoy your stay in Hattusha. (lets them pass) The pups enter the city and see a maze of buildings and walls stretching for miles. Merchant : Fresh Fish from Greece here. (holds a fish in the air) Angus : (pulls out a handful of Hittite coins) For a good cause. (takes the fish and puts it in a bag) You really had to let them believe we were demigods. Chase : I didn't say that. I was just playing with the mindset of this time. Angus : Well, now word is certainly going to spread throughout the city and well ultimately be found out which would create a paradox, and that's not what we want right now. Sylvia : Congratulations, genius. Chase : Sorry. Sylvia : Sorry won't fix what you just did. Chase : Maybe it will if we can convince the king that we are not demigods, it was just a misunderstanding, and we're just a caravan. Skye : The problem is, we don't know where he lives. Everest : That may be our answer. (points to a young pup wandering through the streets and walks up to her) Hey, do you happen to know where the king lives? Pup : Oh, he lives in the Citadel. It's just on top of that hill. (points to the hill in front of them) Everest : Oh, thank you. Off you go now. (the pup runs off) Marshall : Wht did the pup say? Everest : She said he lives up on the hill in front of us. This city might just be the Capital. Rocky : What are the odds of that? The Hittite Empire's big. We can't have arrived in the Capital. Zuma : There's only one way to find out. The pups walk up to the King's Palace and see a she pup wandering the gardens. She sees the pups and slowly approaches them. She pup : Are you lost? Angus : We're a caravan looking for somewhere to settle. She pup : You chose quite the city to settle in. It is the Hittite capital after all. Angus : We lost track of the land and days on our travels. We've even forgotten where we came from. She pup : (laughs) Well I may be able to grant you a place in the palace. Angus : You can grant such a place? She pup : Yes, as I am the Princess Pup. Angus : (surprised) I though the Great Empires were ruled by great kings. Princess Pup : Those days have come and gone. We are a much different people no-(sees Rubble and blushes as she approaches him)